Colonoscopy is a medical procedure or test whereby a physician or other caregiver uses a fiberoptic device to visually examine a patient's colon and rectum. Typically, a colonoscopy may be performed to assess the anatomy of the lining of the colon and rectum. A colonoscopy may detect the presence of polyps or other cancerous or precancerous tissue. In addition, information related to other diagnoses such as terminal ileitis or colitis may be ascertained during a colonoscopy.
Flexible fiberoptic colonoscopy first appeared as a diagnostic and therapeutic procedure in the mid 1970s. It has become an effective tool for evaluating the colonic mucosa and diagnosing and treating diseases of the large intestine. Screening colonoscopy has become a mainstay of appropriate medical care and the removal of pre-malignant polyps has reduced the incidence of colon cancer. Patients scheduled for colonoscopy engage in a laxative preparation usually done on the day prior to the examination or procedure. The patient may be brought to an outpatient facility and examined by a physician and evaluated by the nursing staff. Pre-operative vital signs are taken and an intravenous site is secured. The patient is moved to the endoscope suite where he is or she is placed in the lateral position, lying on the left side, on a patient cart, bed, or stretcher. Cardiac and pulmonary systems are monitored closely.
Typically, the patient is positioned with the patient's back relatively straight and parallel to the longitudinal direction of the cart and close to the edge with the hips flexed approximately 45°. This places the lower legs in line with the longitudinal axis of the patient cart. The procedure may be completed either under conscious sedation or a general anesthetic. Once the patient is appropriately anesthetized or sedated, blankets are removed and the patient is prepared for the colonoscopy. Once the procedure is completed, the patient is cleansed and removed to another room for recovery.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a medical procedure drape for use during a medical procedure performed on a patient supported by a patient support including a cover and barrier. The cover includes a first portion to superimpose at least a portion of a patient and a second portion to superimpose at least a portion of the patient support, and a barrier, disposed adjacent the cover. The barrier extends above the patient support surface.
In another aspect of the invention there is provided a method of reducing contamination of a physician during a medical procedure performed on a patient supported on a patient support. The method includes the steps of providing a cover having a first side and a second side, providing a barrier, coupling the barrier to the patient support, and covering the patient support and the barrier with the cover.